


Catalyst (One Shot)

by FloraOne



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, MamoUsa Week 2017, SilMil, angsty, companion to Ikigai/Yugen, some insights to why Minako holds a bit of a grudge in her new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraOne/pseuds/FloraOne
Summary: This is a stand-alone one shot written for tumblr's MamoUsa Week 2017, Day 2: Past-Life, but it can also be read as a companion piece in my Ikigai/Yugen universe. A short drabble about a small, but defining moment in Serenity's and Endymion's secret relationship.





	Catalyst (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone one shot written for tumblr's MamoUsa Week 2017, Day 2: Past-Life.  
> But it can also be read as a companion piece in my Ikigai/Yugen universe.
> 
>  
> 
> Definition:  
> Catalyst (n) = a person or thing that precipitates an event, and, a substance that increases the rate of a chemical reaction without itself undergoing any permanent chemical change.

L

 

Endymion stormed into Kunzite's quarters, waking him unceremoniously.

 

“What is this?!” he bellowed, waving parchment.

 

Kunzite groaned, blinking awake with a start, annoyed, and angry. He needed a moment to orientate himself, and ran his hands across his face as he shook his head, exasperatedly, willing his prince to just _finally_ understand how _grave_ this matter – and the situation – was.  

 

But there was no talking to his prince, when he was this worked up.

 

“I believe it is the seating order for tonight's banquet,” Kunzite deadpanned, instead, voice cracking with morning fatigue.

 

Endymion lowered his eyes, fury and challenge in them. He was ready to pounce, and Kunzite relented, sighing.

 

He sat up on his chiseled, enormous four poster bed, the sheets falling to his hips, exposing naked chest and muscle.

 

He thought before he spoke, trying, once again, for diplomacy and truth. “You need to court the Lady Beryl. We need her alliance. It's YOUR responsibility and –“

 

“She's my _wife_ , Kunzite,” Endymion hissed, betrayal laced through his tone.

 

Kunzite pursed his lips, and he was unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.  "Well, that's not exactly common knowledge, as I'm _sure_ you're aware of, your _Highness_ –“

 

 Endymion could have screamed in vexation, instead, he opted for banging his fist on Kunzite’s wooden drawers, beside him. “She's _here_ , in _this_ castle and I don't even get to _see_ her. And now you are seating her as far away from me as humanly possible – not to mention the fact that she is the most highborn person attending, _including me,_ and you have her sit with the _DAUPHIN_?!”, he barked, furious. “It's an _INSULT_ to her _and_ to me –“

 

Kunzite interrupted him, his own voice becoming pressed, yet he was careful not to lose his temper completely. He needed to be diplomatic. For the _kingdom’s_ sake.

 

“Your _Highness_ ,” Kunzite started and it quieted Endymion somewhat. Endymion knew to listen when his oldest companion addressed him so formally, without the usual sarcasm that laced the word, usually.

 

“Might I remind you of the political climate of _your kingdom_? Our people aren't exactly fans of the Silver Millennium alliance –“

 

Endymion shook his head wildly, cutting Kunzite off with a growl. “They're an arrogant prideful people unable to know their place in the solar system _and_ to stand the fact that the ruler of it is a woman. Instead they fight the alliance, think it's beneath them to join –“

 

“US,” Kunzite shouted, interrupting his prince.

 

“Excuse me?” he said, low.

 

“It’s _us_. Not _them_. These are _your_ people. Not _a_ people. You should remember this the next time you put your feelings before your kingdom.”

 

The silence that followed was so thick, Endymion was aware of every tremble in his tensed up muscles.

 

“Kunzite…” he began.

 

But Kunzite inhaled sharply, and nodded curtly.

 

“This is the seating chart, your Highness. If you want it changed, you'll have to anoint a different master of ceremonies for today.”

 

“ _Kunzite_!” he barked, agitated.

 

“Excuse me, your Highness,” he rose, butt naked, willing Endymion to his turn his gaze away in embarrassment, but, of course, Endymion didn’t, and instead held his gaze steadily, narrowed. So, they stayed standing, both glaring at each other.

 

“I have been patient,” Kunzite continued, his voice fierce but barely above a whisper, “all this time. You love her, and I of all people understand. But your _kingdom_ is in uproar, and you _need_ to court the Lady Beryl to keep the peace. You need to be smart about this, there is a time for revealing your joining of the houses, and it ISN'T now.”

 

Endymion glared, and without moving a muscle in his face or unclenching his jaw, he ripped the parchment that he still held crumbled in his hand in half, and turned on his heel, rushing out the swing doors - he nearly hit an approaching Venus in the head with them, barely avoiding it, as she stood there startled for a moment, as if caught, but then her gaze became neutral, her chin rose, and she curtsied, dutifully.

 

His eyes darkened even further, as he rushed off without a greeting.

 

How dare he? How dare he do this to him when he was doing the exact same thing with Princess Venus?

 

Had he not been so furious he could have been able to answer his own question, of course. Kunzite and Venus, if caught, could cause a scandal. He and Serenity – they could cause kingdoms to fall.

 

He knew, had he been rational at this moment, that Kunzite was right, of course. That there was a reason, a need for their secrecy. The kingdom longed for war. He _couldn’t_ give them a reason. But right now…

 

Right now, he couldn’t care.

 

He rushed through the East wing, down the golden corridors and marble statues of each and every one of his ancestors.

 

He was surprised it was so easy, that they didn’t stir to life to hold him back.

 

This is how he strode, strongly, boldly, under the eyes of his proud forefathers, protectors of the Golden Kingdom, their legacy in his hands only, into the visitor's hall.

 

The visitor's hall! They put _her_ in the _visitor’s_ hall. He was seething, still, and startled personnel jumped out of his way, bowing low, shooting each other panicked and perplexed looks. The prince isn't supposed to be here. The visitor's hall is beneath his status.

 

His hands trembled from the anger, and in this moment he just simply didn't care who saw or heard. Damn them all, he didn't care.

 

He rushed through the double doors without knocking, despite the voices of guards and doormen trying to keep him out.

 

She was sitting in front a golden vanity, in her nightshift, Princess Jupiter lovingly combing through her glorious silver hair.

 

Startled blue-lavender eyes met his in the mirror, and turned soft, but he didn’t stop and he didn't smile – just rushed to her, as she rose slowly.

 

He blocked out Jupiter's voice, telling him to bow in the presence of the princess. A show, he knew,  for the benefit of the curious dozens of sets of eyes looking through the set of doors he had left open behind him.

 

He didn't care.

 

He closed the distance between them and caught her with his lips, pressing them on hers as his hands found her soft, pale face, and her hands clawed into the fine fabric of his waistcoat.

 

Jupiter lept behind them, banging the doors shut with a strength that made the heavy golden-framed wood shake and tremble.

 

The damage was done, of course. Too many people had seen.

 

“I can’t, Serenity. I can’t hide this anymore.”

 

“Me, neither…” she whispered back, lips trembling as she held onto him.

 

Just let the storm come. They were ready for it.

 

L

 

**Author's Note:**

> Every review gives me happy feels and makes me wanna write some more! So, please, let me know what you thought <3


End file.
